Finally, A Daughter
by allyelswifto
Summary: Carlisle added a new girl to the family. She brings new life to the Cullen family and nothing but happiness from them. However, she is still a teenager and will mess up at times. Warning: Contains non sexual spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle considered each one of his "adopted" children as his own sons and daughters. He loved them and cared for them like a real father would. Christine was the newest in the family, though she had been with them for two years. Upon discovering the 17 year old who grew up in Ukraine with no family to speak of outside the orphanage, Carlisle felt he had to change her when a horrible fever nearly took her life. She, like Bella, took the vampire lifestyle better than expected and fit in very well with the family. Christine was petite with golden ringlets and a face sprinkled with freckles. Her sweet disposition and dimply smile won over even the hardest of hearts. Carlisle felt a very strong father/daughter bond with her because she was the only Cullen with no mate and seemed more of a child than a 19 year old young lady in a 17 year old body.

"Daddy," Christine peeked into Carlisle's office.

"Hello, sweetheart," he spoke softly and smiled as he laid his book aside.

"I have a question."

"Alright," he folded his hands on top of the desk, "What might it be?"

"Well, there is a party at the beach over Spring Break. It's basically for only the most popular people in school and I was invited. You like go hang out and spend the night in tents and-"

"Christine you know I cannot allow you to go. The sun will be out and you will be in full sight…no. I'm sorry, Love."

"But Daddy! I've never been able to do something like this and now is going to be my only chance!" she leaned on the front of his desk as she begged.

"The answer is no. I know you have to miss out on a lot but we have to deal with the rules and cope with what we are not able to do," Carlisle spoke as he got up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now…no more of this alright?" he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Christine scowled and stomped up to her room. As she sat on the couch in her bedroom she tried to think of a way to possibly sneak out to at least make an appearance at that party.

Carlisle found Esme relaxed on the couch in the family room and joined her, wrapping his arms around her body.

"What was Christine so upset about? She's been whining and stomping around for thirty minutes." She leaned against his cool, hard chest.

"Some party that I wouldn't let her go to," he answered with a bewildered sigh. "I don't know, Es. Sometimes I feel like the others just developed a more adult mentality quicker than Christine has. She wants to be involved in school and do the stuff the other kids are doing while the others never cared for it at all."

"Well," she smiled softly. "That is true. But she's also been more of a daughter for us than the others. I mean of course all of them bring us joy but Christine is just so full of vitality and energy that only youth can bring. She will grow up soon enough but let's just enjoy her while we still can."

Carlisle laughed softly. "You know you're right…she's sure brought some sunshine into this house." With that he planted a kiss on top of his wife's head and changed the conversation, no longer worried.

Several evenings later, as the family was spending some time together in the living room, Christine said that she would go visit with Edward and Bella. They always enjoyed talking to her and it had been a while since they've had the chance.

"Alright, "Carlisle agreed. "Tell them hello for us?"

"I will," she smiled and waved as she headed out the front door.  
Alice, who had been silently looking through a magazine suddenly looked straight ahead with wide eyes.

"Carlisle," she choked. "what is going on at the beach tonight?"

Carlisle pondered for a moment, unable to even recall the discussion he had with Christine over a week ago.

"There's some big party going on," Emmett spoke absent-mindedly as he concentrated on a video game with Jasper. "The high school kids do it every year."

Esme look across the room at her husband, realizing what this meant.  
"Oh no…" Carlisle sighed, "I forgot all about that. Alice…are you sure? She'd never disobey me like that."

Before Alice could answer, the door opened and in walked Edward.  
"Bella was stuck in a book and Nessie was sound asleep for once so I thought I might drop by," he sauntered into the family room with his hands in his pockets. "Looks like drama…what's going on?" He chuckled.

"Son, Christine hasn't been at your house at all this evening?" Carlisle stood up, fully facing Edward.

"No I was actually kinda wishing she'd stop by—Why? Is she alright?"

Carlisle raked his hand through his hair and paced across the floor. Edward, silently picking up the bits and pieces of the story from everyone in the room spoke up.

"I'm going to get her…thank God it's at least dark," he shook his head and angrily stormed out of the front door. He decided to take the route to the beach at a slow pace. He had to calm down before he got there. The last thing they needed was to make a scene, daylight or not. How could sweet Christine do this? The family absolutely adored her and she got everything she could possibly ask for. Knowing Carlisle he was probably more heartbroken and hurt than angry, which is why Edward knew he had to retrieve her and give her a serious 'talking to'.

From the distance he could see the bonfire and hear talking and laughter. Christine was with a small group of girls off to the side giggling and sharing stories. As Edward approached he caught her eye.

Christine had never seen Edward like that before…he had an absolutely blank look on his face and was just staring at her.  
"I'll um…be right back," she excused herself and walked over to whom she considered her brother. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I believe I should be asking you that question," he replied through clenched teeth and took her by the upper arm. "Sorry you'll be making such an abrupt exit." He spoke roughly as he led her back through the forest.

"You're not gonna tell Dad are you?" She stammered.

"No." he answered shortly as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Carlisle and the whole family already know."

She groaned quietly as her usually soft, kind brother yanked her the rest of the way home and through the front door. By this point the family had already dispersed but Edward, knowing where to find Carlisle, pressed a hand on Christine's back and guided her up the stairs to the study.

"Found your fugitive," he said roughly, throwing open the glass double doors and pulling her inside.  
Carlisle turned from the fireplace he was staring at and faced his two children.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Edward. Would you just give us some privacy for now, son?"

As soon as Edward was out the door, he turned back to the still defiant young girl in front of him.  
"Christine," he started softly. "How could you betray my trust like that? Surely you knew you would get caught.".

She looked down at the floor. "I just really wanted to go for a little while so I figured it would be alright if I went just during the night."

"Well obviously you didn't really think that, sweetheart, or you wouldn't have felt the need to sneak out." he placed his hand beneath her chin and tilted it towards him.

"But Daddy nothing happened! I just went at night and it was fine!"

"That is beside the point Christine Cullen! You knew where I stood on the matter and you deliberately disobeyed me. Now, caught in the act, you are showing no remorse for your actions."

"Ok…I'm sorry," she shrugged.

"You have to be punished, Christine. None of the others would have gotten away with this," he walked toward the couch.

"Punished?" she questioned.

"Yes. I'm going to have to spank you, sweetie." The words barely could escape Carlisle's lips. He had each of the Cullen children over his knee at some point or another but never expected to have to spank this one.

"Nooo, no Daddy please…I'm sorry and I'll never do this again!"

Trying to hide his quivering lip, he sat on the couch. "Come here, Christine," he beckoned. "I will pick you up and put you over my knee if I need to but you can make it a lot easier on yourself if we could get this over with quickly."

Stunned, Christine walked over to Carlisle's side. He took her hand and guided her across his lap.  
"Darling, I want you to think about why you're in this position," Carlisle lifted the hem of her dress to the middle of her back and slid her panties down.

He lifted his hand and slammed it down sharply on her pale bottom.

"Oww! Oh Daddy please no more I'm sorry and I'll never do this again!"

"It's more than being sorry. You have to receive punishment for what was already done." He replied and rained down a few more sharp spanks causing her little cheeks to take on a red tone.

Christine continued to struggle as a pained Carlisle rhythmically smacked her rear end over and over again. He tried to think about what it would mean for Christine if she had revealed herself to the humans. The fear in that gave him the strength to continue the punishment.

After Christine was no longer struggling but rather laying limp and crying tearless sobs, Carlisle stopped the punishment and slipped her panties and dress back to their places. He lifted her up and placed her in a sitting position on his lap.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" she threw her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're forgiven, love," he kissed her temple and rubbed her back. "You are my daughter, Christine. Your first life may have left you with no family but you have one now. I don't want you to ever think that we don't love and care about you. It makes me absolutely melt to hear you call us Mom and Dad. It is a precious thing that we never thought we would hear."

"Thank you for caring enough, Dad," she sat up to face him.

"You know your brother loves you too right?"

"I know…but he's really mad at me right now. I think I better let him cool off."

"Go talk to him, Sweetie. He needs to know you understand."

With that, Christine stood up from Carlisle's lap and went down to the family room where Edward sat in a wing back chair.

"Can I talk to you?" she entered the room slowly, intimidated.

Edward nodded.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I know you're mad at me but I know that I did something stupid and I really do feel awful. Please don't be angry with me anymore."

He stood up and opened his arms. "See that wasn't so hard," he took her into an embrace. "I was worried…and shocked that you would do anything to make Carlisle mad." He laughed softly.

"Can we kinda forget this ever happened?"

"You bet we can." He smiled and patted her head before he headed towards the door. "You completed this family, Chrissy," he said from the door. "You will be loved unconditionally no matter how much you screw up."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: From here on I will be writing about how Christine became part of the Cullen family. This chapter will be short because I wanted to see if the plot is worth pursuing. Please respond with any comments or constructive criticism!**

Upon discovering the need for a medical team in a small village in Ukraine, Carlisle felt he should go. After practicing medicine for decades he had plenty of expertise, and with Alice's handy insight on the stock market he needed no income. Not to mention, the area where he would be working was cloudy and rainy most of the year.

He got off the plane in a large city and could not help but feel a slight relief to be away from the family for a few weeks. No doubt he loved them, but everyone needs some space every once in a while, especially when you have spent almost 100 years together.

After meeting with the other doctors and nurses in the group, they were taken by bus to the small village and given their assignments. Carlisle would be in charge mostly of the orphanage children. He was happy with that. Kids seemed to trust Carlisle and find him comforting.

"Dr. Cullen?" a female doctor greeted him as he entered the horribly equipped hospital.

"Yes, Carlisle Cullen."

"We are so glad you are here. There is something going around the orphanage and we're getting new patients every day. First it was just the little ones but now the older children are getting sick too," she walked quickly to the nurse's station explaining the situation on the way. "These are the newest ones," she handed him a stack of files.

"Thank you Dr..."

"Handler."

"Dr. Handler, I can take it from here. Let me care for this group and you can divide up the others as you see fit." he already began looking through the top file.

"Thank you so much, doctor. Please make yourself at home here," she thanked him quickly then left to check on her other patients.

Carlisle looked through his patients' charts and discovered they were mostly in their late teens. He wondered where they would go once the orphanage sent them out, that is if they all make it out of this hospital alive.

Deciding that it would be best not to waste any times, he knocked softly on the first door, a patient by the name of Christine Baranski. "Christine?" he questioned, pushing the door open.

A petite blonde girl was curled up on the flat table, naked and shivering under a light sheet. She nodded and squeezed her eyes closed in pain.

"Christine, I'm going to examine you then I will find you a gown and blankets, alright?" he spoke gently, reassuring the poor girl that he will take care of her and hoping she spoke English.

'No telling how long she has been left like this,' he thought to himself and shook his head at the conditions these people were forced to live under.

"A-a-alright," she replied, indicating she could understand him and spoke English very well.

He removed a penlight from his pocket and looked at her eyes and ears, then placed a thermometer under her tongue. He checked her blood pressure and pulse while her temperature was registering.

"103.7," he mumbled and wrote it on the chart along with her low pulse and blood pressure.

Attempting to protect the teenager's modesty, Carlisle reached under the sheet to feel the glands under Christine's arms. "Any pain here, dear?"

"Y-yes," she winced and but her bottom lip.

He nodded and continued to work his way down feeling her abdomen and checking her range of motion in her arms, legs and neck.

Concluding she indeed had the mysterious fever that the others had been coming down with, Carlisle retreated to the hallway to retrieve a gown and blanket.

"Here you go," he spoke softly and helped her into the soft gown then tucked her tightly under the blankets. He started an IV with a drip of the cocktail of medication he prescribed to her.

"The nurses will be nearby to check on you if you need anything, ok?" he placed a cool hand on her burning forehead but she was already fast asleep. He left to tend to the others, hoping the medication would get rid of what ever was taking over little Christine's body.


End file.
